


must be a devil between us

by prairiewolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Meanwhile in the Devil's Anus, Prompt: Wrath, Smutless Smut, among other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf/pseuds/prairiewolf
Summary: “You know, perhaps it’s time you let someone in. Metaphorically I mean. Obviously. Because, I'm literally, ah—”He gestures.





	must be a devil between us

He leans in to kiss her but she clenches his uneven hair between her fingers and jerks his head back.

“Don’t. Get. Familiar,” she says, drawing out the syllables one by one, each one accentuated by a jerk of her hips.

Thor isn’t the best when it comes to reading people. He’d have thought, for instance, that dragging him into the engine room while Banner slept was a sign that Valkyrie had perhaps come to trust him a tiny bit, but – fine, maybe not.

He says as much. Or tries – his attention is uh, drawn. “You know, perhaps it’s time you let someone in. Metaphorically I mean. Obviously. Because, I'm _literally_ , ah—”

He gestures.

She actually laughs. It rolls down his body, warm and electric.

“I’m accompanying you on a suicide mission and you’re asking me to trust you?”

“More of a ram—” She does this _thing_ , and _wow, OK_. He braces the wall, straining to continue, “ _Ram_ page. And yes, I’m asking you to trust me.”

“If I say yes, will you shut up about it?”

“Because it seems like you could really—oh? That was surprisingly easy. Yes.”

“I trust you,” she concedes a biting kiss to his jaw, “so shut up.”

“I'm starting to understand where 'Angry Girl'—”

She growls and does the thing again and he does, indeed, shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrath, for the [Smutless Smut Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut). Man, I hope we get more of these two in Endgame (ฅ⁍̴̀◊⁍̴́)و ̑̑


End file.
